


Smut Section xXx

by FairyHeart0207



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHeart0207/pseuds/FairyHeart0207
Summary: Ill be posting all my smut chapters in this section.If you are interested in the full story, you can find it here :Noona ChroniclesI hope you enjoying reading this ♥And I'd love to hear your thoughts about it!-FH0207





	1. Imagine

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

“Hello?” You answer groggily.

“Hi Baby. You sound tired.” He said on the other end.

You chuckled and adjusted your eyes. “I took a nap when I came back to the hotel. Did you just wake up?”

“Mhm. You’re overworked you know that right? How did your meeting go?" You can tell from his voice that he sounds worried.

“It went well.. We don't have a lot to discuss more so I can maybe rest tomorrow? Ah Different time zones is difficult.” There was silence on his end and you sigh. “Don’t feel guilty because I know you’re tired as well.”

“But you’re the one who has work and I-“

“I love you.” You suddenly said and you feel his smile even through the phone.

“And I love you. How long until you come back?”

You check your planner on the side table. “Uh.. one more day here I think then 2-3 days in Japan."

“Okay. I miss you.”

Its been a few days since your arrival in New York and the time difference pretty much sucked but THIS -- This was your favorite time of the day, him just waking up. He’ll be all clingy and sweet to you and it just warms your heart when he’s being so. It’s like he has no filter and would just say what comes to his sleepy mind. And then an idea hit you. You bit your lip. It’s risky… very risky. “Hey, want to play imagine?”

“Imagine? What’s that?”

You hesitate. You miss him and his sassy ass. “You have to promise me one thing. You have to do everything I say.” When you heard his soft ‘ _Mhm_ ’, you proceed.

“Close your eyes and imagine I’m right there beside you. Hugging and cuddling you.”

“This is nice. I-” he said. But you cut him off instantly.

“Kissing your cheek while I caress your chest. I move to kiss you on your mouth as my hand moves lower.” You hear his breath hike up and you knew he was being a good boy and imagining exactly what you’re saying. “I dart out my tongue and play with yours as my fingers play with the band of your boxers then I slowly move to kiss you on your neck and my hand slips inside, gripping your hot.. And excited cock. I kiss your chest and lightly lick your nipples. I kiss you lower and lower…. **Baby, Are you still there??"**

“Don’t stop.” He breathlessly said.

“I take out your cock and dart my tongue at the base of your shaft, slowly dragging it up to the head. I take you inside my mouth, my tongue playing with your tip as my hand grips your hard shaft. I push my head lower taking your cock as far as it can go, deep in my throat then I pressed my lips tight on your shaft and slowly pull your cock out of my mouth.”

“ **FUCK**.” From the rustling noise you hear, you knew he was touching himself.. masturbating of you.

“I suck on your head longggg and hard and my hand moves up and down your shaft faster. I pressed your tip down on my tongue and pushed it further inside until the whole tip is inside my mouth again.”

“I’m.. I’m-“

“I continue to suck you faster and harder..” Your imagine slowly taking its effect on you too. “Cum for me Baby. Cum into my mouth.”

He hear him whisper your name and grunt loudly.

 _Silence_.

You hear his ragged breath on the other end and surprisingly you were out of breath too. “Good morning.”

“Good fucking morning. That was…”

“Want to know something?”

“What?”

“Right now I’m fingering myself and wishing you’re here.. Your cock inside me.. fucking me.”

“Oh for fucks sake. Let me turn the video on.”

“Hyung, breakfast is ready.” You hear Yunhyeong say and you giggle at the timing.

“Yun's calling you! Bye Baby have a good day! I’m sure I’ll have a fuck.. I mean good night! Bye!” You quickly end the call before he could say something.

You had a goofy smile on you. You are pretty sure Jinhwan would have his 'revenge' soon and strangely enough that doesn't scare you at all -- it used to but not anymore. Now, you're excited. You bite your lip as ideas flashed in your head.

Oh the things he makes you want to do.


	2. Blame the heat

* * *

You came back to the hotel room from an afternoon stroll and found her in the middle of the room, fanning herself. "How did your meeting go?"

She let out a breath. "Cancelled. There was a power outage in the building so we rescheduled. God I'm dying."

You chuckled. "Want some ice pack?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled excitedly. "Ooh yes."

You nod and got an ice pack from the mini ref. You suddenly froze when you were nearing her. Your mouth suddenly becoming dry. _'It must be the heat right?'_ You thought but you felt the jolt.

There she was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room in tight shorts and semi loose undershirt which showed a full view of her bra and cleavage. You gulped and calmed yourself. You move to kneel behind her and as soon as the pack hit her back, she gave out a moan.

_**Jolt**._

"That feels soooo good. I swear the heat is driving me crazy. You're a life saver Babe." She reached behind and patted your thigh.

_**Jolt.** _

"Yeah.. glad I could help. The heat is literally something else." You gulped again and look up at the ceiling instead.

"Can you lower the pack?" And when you did, she moaned again.

_That's it!_ You don't know if its the heat but your mind is anything but reasonable right now. "Want to know what's driving me crazy?"

"Hm?"

"YOU." You gently kiss her nape and you feel her tense up.

"Jinhwan.."

You snake an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to you. She gasped. You knew she felt **it** \-- the hard erection. "You're driving my crazy sitting there in your tight shorts and I cant think clearly with this heat. Why don't you change and then we can go somewhere to cool off?"

"What if I don't want to?" She whispered. You double take. Like you clearly heard it but did you hear her right?

"What did you say?" You move your head closer to hers.

She looked at you and then your lips. "What happens if I don't change?"

You gulp. "That's very dangerous. I don't know what will happen in the next few minutes if you don't."

She shyly twisted her body slightly and pressed her lips to yours. You sigh at the taste of her sweet lips and gasped when her hand brushed your erection. You break the kiss and saw her glazed eyes. _'Shes turned on. Fuck.'_ You thought.

"Fuck. I'm sorry I don't think I can control myself today." You pick her up and carried her to the bed.

"I.. I don't mind." She bit her lip and you hover on top of her before kissing her roughly. She arched her back and you darted out your tongue which elicited a moan from her. 'She likes rough play huh?' You thought as you gripped her waist. She wrapped a leg around your waist and pressed it to her grinding hips.

You started kissing her neck and sucked hard. She grabbed a handful of your hair and with her other hand, dug her nails on your shoulder. She bit down her lip from making a sound and you can't have that. You want to hear her, no you **NEED** to hear her. "Baby I want to hear voice. Moan for me, show me how much you want me."

"Aahh.. stop teasing me." She whimpered.

You smirk as you resumed kissing her collarbone, your hands slipping inside her sleeveless undershirt, pulled up her bra and exposed her full beautiful breasts. You look at the big round mounds and you darted out your tongue to taste her erect pink nipples -- a small taste which made her shiver.

You take one in your mouth while the other massaged the other. Her grip on your hair seemed to be getting tighter to which you assumed to be her liking. "You like it rough baby?"

She peeked at you with hooded eyes. "Please.."

"Do _**you** _like it rough?" You asked again. She was totally at your mercy and you love it so much.

"YES. FUCK YES." She begged.

You chuckled. " **Really now**." And she gave you a warning look which quickly changed into a wanting look when you fingered her shorts and to your surprise she had no underwear at all. You felt yourself growing harder that its starting to really hurt. " **Fuck**."

You part her shorts and plunged a finger on her warm wet awaiting pussy. She's ready.. so fucking ready. You stand at the edge of the bed, pulling her legs so she can stand along with you. You quickly stripped out of your clothes and she just eyed your naked body and thick erect cock. She then too took of her clothes and you lick your lips at how perfect she is.

You lift her up by the waist and laid her back down. She gave you a questioning look but you just smirked and moved lower and lower. You slip your hand in between her thighs and slowly parted it so that you could see her wet and pulsing sex. Without warning, you bend down and lick her labia and push your tongue inside.

She arched her back and gripped the sheets hard. "Oh god." You hear her say and you just pushed her legs further apart. You take your time playing with her pussy and she's close to cumming as you feel her body tense up. You suck on her clitoris hard as your fingers move faster in and out. Shes moaning so loudly that you know it wouldn't be long. You finally felt her stiffen and raise her butt as her climax took over. You feel her shiver as you lick the juices that continue to drip out.

Whilst she was just calming down, you grabbed her by the hip and roughly pushed the entire length of your hard cock inside. You feel her tense up again and screamed your name. You lick your lips as you felt her insides tightening for second orgasm.

You have to do this quick because you know you wont last much longer. Before she could go all soft, you start to roughly thrust into her pussy which immediately adjusted to your length. " **Fuck.. more, I want more.** " She grabbed you on the nape and kissed you hard as you continue to thrust into her. In. Out. Slowly quickly became fast, rough and deep.

All you could hear are your groans and moans, the slapping of skin to skin and the slicking sound of your cock pounding into her pussy. You were so goddamn close but you want her to cum first. You nipped at her neck and rubbed her clit hard. Her body again tensed and with one last rough thrust, you release every last drop of your cum inside.

You collapse on top of her but quickly moved to the side. It was crazy.. it was the first time this happened to you -- the raw rough kind of sex.

"That was uhm..." words left her as she catches her breath.

"Amazing." You look to your side and finished the sentence for her. You gesture for her to come closer and she cuddled next to you. You both lay still, enjoying what little the breeze could offer.

"Hey, wanna go out for a bit?" You ask but her slow even breathing told you she fell asleep. You smiled and kissed her forehead. You also feel your eyes suddenly getting heavy so you just let it be and closed your eyes. "Later then."  



	3. Reflection

You squeeze her butt hard, pressing your hard erection on her, as you enter the apartment.

Everything suddenly becoming hot.

She fiddled with your tie and blouse while your hands caress her dress. **"Is this my present?"**

She nodded and bit her lip. She ran her hands through your chest and stomach before leaning to give you a kiss -- a slow, teasing kiss.

You lift her up with ease and she automatically wraps her legs around your waist. You make your way towards her dimly lit bedroom and set her down to slowly undress her. You take a step back and admire the perfect and beautiful woman before you. She had a smug look on her face as she stares down at the bulging cock nestled in your now tight trousers, waiting to be freed. You lick your lips as she took a step towards you.

You breathed in deep when she kisses your collar bone and pushes your shirt away from your shoulders. As she kisses lower, she unbuttons your trousers and pulls it down along with your boxers revealing your erect cock. She kneels in front of you and stares at it hungrily. She suddenly darts out her tongue at the head for a quick taste. You groan. The woman knew how to tease and you fucking love it.

You look at her hungrily as you caress her head and push her hair to the side. You let out another groan when she gently grips your cock and slowly drags her tongue along the length of your shaft to that pinkish sensitive head. She sucks on it hard before pushing the length of you inside her warm slick mouth.

It feels so good. She’s so good. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment. The woman knows how to please and you're damn sure you will return it thousand times back. You open your eyes again and is surprised to see her touching herself while sucking your cock.

**"FUCK."** You hissed.

The sight got you even more turned on. You gently grip her shoulders and beckoned her to stand up. You stare at her sticky, slick wet hand before slowly licking them one by one. She moans and pushes herself to you before grabbing your face and turning it towards her and kissing you hard. The taste of each other making you more aroused and your tongues fighting over dominance like wrestlers – no one backing down, no one plans to. You hungrily kiss her back, gripping her hips with a force that makes her moan louder.

You break away from the kiss and caress her now flushed cheeks. The air around you getting thick and heavy. You guide her to the bed but a shiny light caught your eye. **“Is that a full length mirror?"**

“Yeah. Why?”

You smirk. **“You trust me right?”** When she nodded, you sit down - legs wide open - at the edge of the bed in front of the mirror. You take her hand and gently urge her to sit down in front of you, facing the mirror too, her legs spread open like yours. **“Look at the mirror.”** You whisper as you kiss her shoulder. She lifts her eyes and sees her slick wet throbbing pussy against your hard twitching cock.

Her breath hitched at how provocative your position is. You caress her body – her breasts, arms, stomach, legs – anywhere where you can get your hands on. **“Baby, tell me what you want. Show me what you want. Show me and I’ll make you feel good.”**

Her eyes blazing with lust as she takes one of your hand and places it on her pussy. **“Touch me. PLAY ME.”**

You lick the outside of her ear as you run a finger along her labia, teasing her horny cunt. She shivered. You roughly squeeze her breast before plunging a finger inside her waiting pussy. Her hand reaching behind her and gripping your neck. **“Look at yourself Babe.”**

Her eyes meets with yours in the reflection. **“Look at how your pussy is sucking my finger. So wet for me. You like that huh?”** You put it another finger inside and you feel her rocking her hips in sync with your hand. You realize that she was getting wetter and wetter with your dirty talk. She's loving this. **“You’re so wet for me Baby. Look at how you’re fucking my hand.”** She gasps when your hand brushed at the ignored little sensitive nub. And when your thumb ' _accidentally_ ' brushes on her swollen clit again, she whispers your name, gripping your neck even harder.

What makes this all even hotter is how you both maintained eye contact in the mirror. You plunge another finger inside as your palm presses down on her dripping pussy rubbing against her clit, your wrists moving in circular motions and your fingers move in and out and rubbing that one hypersensitive spot inside.

Your cock now harder than before. She looks so fucking hot grinding her hips in your hand. As soon as you feel her insides squeeze your fingers, you suddenly retract your hand and tut-tutts. She whimpers but you just shake your head. “ **Not yet my love. You have to show me what you really really want then I’ll make you cum.** ”

You expected her to hiss at you but to your astonishment, she slowly licks her upper lip and smirks. “ **Oh I’ll show you. Two can play that game.** ” She amusingly turns to look at you and watches how your face changed from that one of a haughty attitude to a more aroused one, eyebrows knitting together, as she grabs your cock moist with precum and slowly – torturously pushes it inside her warm pussy. You growl as you feel the hot, tight insides of her sex squeezing you. And man how she feels so fucking good. She sighed as you lift your hips to meet hers, pushing the full length of your cock inside her.

You thrust your hips once and feel her pussy stretch to accommodate your size. Your eyes locks with hers once more and you fight the urge to just roughly ram against her butt. You painstakingly take your time, slowly thrusting in and out, beads of sweat on your forehead at the self-control. Tonight is different. Tonight isn’t just about fucking. Heck you can't even call it making love. No. Tonight is so much more than that. You can’t explain it. You just know it feels so right. **THIS** feels right.

As you feel yourself cumming, you quickly hold her hips. “ **Babe, I got to pull out. I didn’t prepare a condom. Shit!** ”

She caresses your face and you both stare at each other for a while. “ ** _I love you Kim Jinhwan._** ” She whispers before brushing her lips to yours. A simple yet powerful kiss, not the usual demanding rough kiss but a loving and sensual one -- A kiss connecting two souls that's made for each other.

You feel a warm sensation spread through your chest. It’s as if she’s pouring all her love and being into this kiss. She gives and you give just as much. Time stopped and you feel her insides tightening and hot liquid run down your shaft and you feel yourself letting go, releasing your cum and filling her to the brim.

‘ _What was I saying again?_ ’ You thought. But nothing came to mind.

You forget whatever it is you were thinking.

What matters is this and now.

Just **you** and **her**.


End file.
